Tenenbrae: Broken Heart
by Marie Delcore
Summary: Prequel to Tenenbrae: Demon Tale.You always think think that it won't happen to you., but no one is untouchable. Jai is about to understand this as she is forced to endure horrors that had previously existed only in nightmares and shadows of whispers. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Tenenbrae: Broken Heart**_

**Author:** Marie Delcore

**_Summary_**: _This is the prequel to Tenenbrae: Demon Tale. This is the story of Jai Kala and how she became an Omega or "Faun" as she will be called in few chapters. There will be much sadness and like in all of my stories...once someone says three simple words...they are prone to death quickly after. So tissues will be needed in a few chappies._

**_Disclaimer_**: No need for one because these are my stories. Please if you are going to use these characters please contact me via review...my email is currently on the fritz.

Chapter One

"Pass it here! I'm open!" the girl called to her teammates on the field. Her teammates were all boys as was the opposing team but she had a clear shot of the goal and sure enough the ball came sailing right toward her. She jumped up swinging her leg around to hit the ball from behind into the goal. Her long black hair flew under her as her leg connected with the ball sending it flying as she fell into the ground. The ball sailed into the goal as her teammates pilled up on top of her.

"That was awesome! We beat them again! We owe it all to you Jai." one of the boys replied his green eyes shining with the excitement of the win. The others all joined in the chorus appraising the girl. "That was so awesome. Can't wait till next time. Three cheers for Jai." was all that could be heard on the field as the crowd of grass stained tunics huddled around the girl who was dressed the same.

"Jai! What have I told you about playing around? Its not lady like." a voice shrieked over the rest as the boys parted way showing a disheveled messy haired girl who stood looking down cast as the old woman approached. "What are you doing? You could've hurt your self. Or worse killed your self." the lady crooned

"Aw it was just a little game of kickit. I wasn't going to hurt my self. Besides the guys needed me. I mean-" Jai was cut short with the look the old lady gave her. "I'm sorry Hiya."

"Very good. I love you too much to let you get hurt. You mean too much to me. Now c'mon and lets get you out of those boys clothes...they don't suit you." Hiya replied as she took Jai's hand and led her away. Jai turned her gold eyes, a defeated look gracing her eyes; back at the boys who all sported the same look in each of their eyes, as she was drug through the roads.

v

"You should really learn to be more like a lady than a man…it wont find you a good husband." Hiya stated as she finished helping Jai take a bath while handing her a towel.

"But what if I don't want a man? Then what?" Jai retorted as she accepted the towel as she began to dry off putting on the skirt, loose shirt and cincher letting her wet hair fall down her back.

"Then you will be lonely forever. And that it not worth it. Now brush out your hair and come down for dinner." the elder lady left the room and could be heard pattering down the stairs as Jai walked into her room.

'But the thing is that I am trying to make my self feel accepted…I want my reflection to be someone I want to be but all I see is nothing each damn time.' Jai thought to her self as she sat in front of her mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair wondering about why she didn't have any real parents and why everything was so difficult. To her nothing made sense…like why she had to act like a woman when she didn't want to. 'Damn reality.' was all Jai could think as she laid back on her bed her black hair spread beneath her. As she sat and stared at the ceiling watching the fading shadows from the setting sun dance she remembered when she was a child no more than 5 curious at her origin.

v

_"Hiya! Hiya! Got a question!" the small Jai called as she ran toward the younger Hiya how dropped her laundry and knelt down to gather the girl in her arms._

_"What is it dear?" she smiled her blue eyes glittering._

_"Why are my eyes gold…they aren't like my other friends eyes. Why am I different?" Jai questioned._

_"Well…because you are special. You are unique. It was a gift that your parents _

_gave you they wanted you to be special…better than everyone else." Hiya replied not telling the little girl the true meaning of gold eyes…the power to raise the dead...necromancy. She didn't want to frighten the girl._

_"Do you really mean that" a little black eye brow raised as Jai gave Hiya a quizzical look._

_The woman laughed as she ruffled the girl's short hair. "I do mean that. Why else would I say it? Now run along and play before you have to come in for supper." she watched the little raven haired girl run to play with her friends and turned smiling waving back as she played. Little did that little girl know that Hiya was having a hard time with the words she had told the child. Jai was a necromancer and was bound to find out the hard way. Terrible things awaited her future, like immortality and persecution. But for now all that was to be a secret, so she could live a normal life as long as she could…before the times changed and her Fate to be left to the people._

v

Breaking out of the memoir Jai noticed that the sun had finally set and the stars were just beginning to come out. She sighed and cursed her self inwardly for dreaming. She got up and sat on the windowsill dangling a leg out the window, her skirt billowing in the breeze. She reached down to her desktop and picked up the flute and began to play. The melody was a sweet and sad tune that ranged from high to low with a steady beat. jai closed her eyes and let the music calm herself not noticing the people gathering below her window along with the people who looked out their windows to snatch a bit of the music. Couples stood in each other's arms, little children danced with each other, old couples reminisced of days long past, all while listening to the girl who none knew was a necromancer play music that was familiar to her but she couldn't place it. In the happy parts people danced together, while during the sadder parts they sat in each others arms hoping for better times. As the final strains of the tune floated away with the breeze to the heavens, the crowd clapped, hooted and hollered startling Jai who just stared at the crowd bowing her head in recognition as she began to play a more upbeat song that the people danced to before going back into their homes, shutting the windows and singing parts of the songs to the children to make them sleep. Jai smiled despite her self and shook her head before hopping off the sill and going downstairs to eat with Hiya. Then she left for bed.

Jai woke up to a loud noise coming from outside her window while something hit the window every few seconds. Annoyed she got out of bed and trudged over to the window rubbing the sleep form her eyes. She shoved the window out and looked down to see her teammates below smiling at her from the ground.

"Kraven…what the hell are you doing?" Jai asked, as she looked bleary eyed down at him as he threw a stone up and down in his hand.

"Morning sunshine to you too…c'mon we are all going to go and practice and then swim at the lake. Wanna come or will Hiya give you hell?" the boy with the green eyes smiled mischievously.

Her eyes immediately as she put up a finger telling them to wait. She went and told Hiya who was in her room that she was going out and the elderly lady gave her consent…though Jai never said what she was going to do. So with that Jai quickly went to her room and changed into her tunic and pants and jumped out the window to shimmy down the side of the house to meet her friends. And with that they all started to run towards the grassy field where they played soccer, wrestled and fought against each other for fun. After they spent about three hours doing that they all decided to go swimming at the lake. Leaving all their undergarments on they all jumped into the cool water and played in the summer heat. They played a game most called Marco Polo but they changed it to go along with a legend of the yoko fox Kurama…so it was called Yoko Kurama rather than Marco Polo.

Jai was currently it and when she heard water on rocks she yelled "FOX OUT OF THE WATER! Kraven you're it this time. I know you got out of the water." she stated as she spun around to see the boy pout before he cannon balled into the water.

So that was how they day was spent and when they all got tired of playing in the water they laid out on the rocks that were warmed by the sun to dry off all talking about life, what the rest of the world would be like, dreaming and making pictures from the clouds. Their laughter echoed against the waterfall when Kraven decided to go diving off the top of the falls with Jai in tow. Kraven was the first to jump and landed in the water with a loud smack. He surfaced hooting and hollering with joy as he egged Jai to jump. Jump she did and made the most graceful dive flipping in mid air and entering the water without a splash. All the guys on the rocks cheered at the wonderful display but soon their laughter was cut short when Jai didn't surface. Kraven in the water began to panic but when he felt this pants being pulled on and was flying up out of the water only to smack down again did he understand. Jai had been beneath him the entire time and was waiting to shoot up and send him flying. Jai's head popped out of the water as she laughed when Kraven surfaced as well. She swam over to the rocks and sat on top of them waiting for the boy to get out of the water. They all had a great laugh and decided that it was time to just sit around again. And that they did…all falling asleep on the warm rocks while the sun dried their clothes. Too bad it was to be their last happy moment together.

As night fell the boys and Jai all walked back to the village singing song while she played a flute she hastily made along the way. They pranced through the village dropping off friends at each corner to go home. Finally it was just Jai and Kraven skipping through the streets when they arrived at Jai's door step.

"That was so much fun. Though I think Hiya will be a little sore about me being gone all day." Jai shuddered.

"Eh my parents wont…I don't think at least." He thought as he burst into laughter.

"Well thanks for an interesting day. I guess I'll talk to you another time Kraven." Jai spoke as she opened the door waving behind her to the brown haired boy.

"Bye…Jai Kala." Kraven whispered as he watched the receding back of the girl he loved. He knew for some reason that their time was going to be cut short but he had no explanation for the feeling. He watched the light ignite in Jai's room before he smiled turning and running back to his own home smiling the entire way.

**_Well here is the end of Chapter One. I know it's probably not the best chapter and really gushy but it will get better. Yay...oops...can't spoil anything but please review more will be on the way._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken Hearts**_

**Author:** Marie Delcore

**_Summary_**: _This is the prequel to Tenenbrae: Demon Tale. This is the story of Jai Kala and how she became an Omega or "Faun" as she will be called in few chapters. There will be much sadness and like in all of my stories...once someone says three simple words...they are prone to death quickly after. So tissues will be neededthis chappy._

**_Disclaimer_**: No need for one because these are my stories. Please if you are going to use these characters please contact me via review...my email is currently on the fritz. I wrote the poem/song thingy in the story so please tell if using. Thanks loads and Please review.

Chapter 2

The next day was a dreary one. It was sprinkling in the morning and then began to pour by the afternoon. AS even more time passed thunder resounded and lightning graced the sky arching between the clouds. Jai sat by her window watching the amazing light display as she listened to the rain on the roof soothing her fears. The night before she had dreamed of death, people clad in dark clothes but she could hear the rustle of wings. Behind the hoods she could clearly see pairs of brilliant blue eyes. But two of the pairs were like hers…golden but cold…colder than the depth of the darkest oceans. The look in those eyes haunted her even though she had been awake for hours. It was like nothing she had ever seen nor felt before, something didn't bode well and the weather wasn't helping any. Soon dark drew near and Jai was still in her room. Hiya hadn't bothered her too much that day due to she knew how the weather usually had a direct influence on Jai's mood and she didn't want to do something wrong. But when the candles began to blow out when there wasn't any wind there was a reason to fret.

Hiya was beginning to panic as the last candle blew out. She heard the door open and could hear the rain hitting the wooden floor before the door was shut again. She could barely hear the padded footsteps of the intruder. So as a precaution the elderly woman picked up the meat cleaver in her hands though they were shaking in fear. As she waited she could see the shadows begin to move, she could hear soft slow breathing…and finally when the lightning flashed she saw the intruders. They were clad in waterlogged black capes, hoods covering the faces…but in each of the intruder's eyes could be seen…a brilliant electric blue. Hiya dropped the cleaver and she began to slowly attempt to walk backwards but soon the cabinet behind her stopped her retreat. And then the masked men advanced closer boxing her in. But Hiya couldn't scream…she was too terrified and soon it was all over. She did manage a scream but a short one as she saw the dagger coming toward her plunging into her heart before it was twisted, wrenched out and stabbed into her stomach. She collapsed to the floor blood flowing freely from her wounds and her mouth, before she hit the floor she was dead. And the intruders melted into the shadows again…waiting.

Jai had heard the cleaver hitting the floor, which broke her out of her revere. She then slowly and quietly processed down the stairs to the foyer, her golden eyes adjusting all too well to the darkness. She felt the cold air in the house, which caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up as fear ran down her spine. She picked up the candelabra and held it at the ready…waiting to fight anything in her way. She quickly checked each of the rooms and finally proceeded to the kitchen. The feeling of dread increased quickly as she stepped foot into the threshold of the kitchen. Hiya was nowhere to be seen which quickly put Jai on the edge. She scanned the room and noticed a river of blood coming from behind the island in the kitchen. Cautiously, Jai advanced not knowing what hid behind the table. She raised the candelabra over her head ready to bring it down on what ever was behind there but it slipped through her hands as she saw where the blood flowed from. She hurried over to cradle Hiya's body in her arms as she pushed the matted white hair out of the elder woman's eyes. She let the tears run down her face as she let reality fall into place…Hiya was dead and the shadows were moving in. Jai put on a stony face and wiped the tears away leaving trails of blood across her face. She stood up and glowered at the cloaked figures and beckoned them to fight her…fight they did and they won. The odds were stacked against her in the beginning but she wanted to fight to avenge Hiya's death. But the cloaked figures were not merciful and didn't kill her but they over powered her. One grabbed her hair and pulled while another brought out a dagger and cut her hair down to the nape of her neck…making her look like a boy. She growled at them as one took hold of her from behind restraining any movement while another brought the dagger to cut her bangs. Jai kicked the being and the dagger missed slashing above her eye and down her cheek, missing taking out her eye thankfully. But this angered the beings so they released her. And with that the hilt of a sword cast Jai into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

The lurching of being dragged through the streets of the village jarred Jai from the oblivion to see the blood that was shed that stormy night. She saw the parents of her friends' arms out stretched as if trying to beg the mysterious people from coming. She saw bodies hacked to pieces as the blood ran in rivers down the steps of the house to melt in with the rain. With each flash of lightning she saw the horrid destruction of the village she thought was safe from harm. She also saw one of her close adopted families be slaughtered as she cried out, but she was too hoarse to attempt a scream. And she let the tears fall down her face mixing with the blood from the gash on her head. She saw child after child being torn for their dead arms. Babies, toddlers, little children to the teenagers were taken. The elderly and the younger adults were not spared. One of the strange people noticed she was awake and quickly made sure that she was unconscious before she saw any more. A sharp jolt of pain ran through her body before she saw no more.

v

The room was cold. The ground was cold, the air was damp and the wall Jai was propped up against was cold due to water slowly trickling down her back. She slowly got up, her whole body ached, and her head was splitting like a chord of firewood. She stopped her self when the pain was too much, letting her head fall on her arms. AS the pain receded to a dull throb she slowly raised her head to see a number of small heads, all familiar…children from the villages. She quickly remembered what had occurred the night before but not realizing what was going on. But then she saw they were all locked in a cage that was surrounded by many other cages restraining any escape attempt from the children. The cells were large but unkempt and there were at least 5-10 persons to a single cell. She scanned the faces in her own cell and noticed that one person stood out among them all. Kraven.

"Nice hair cut." he smiled grimly, his face covered in blood probably his parents.

"It works. All these kids…are the others here too?" Jai winced as she slowly stood up taking a sharp breath. A few of her ribs were broken…something to deal with later.

"Everyone is here. Ironically we are all together…so I guess it won't be as bad. Here you look terrible…eat this…at least they give us some good food. Eat…you'll feel better." Kraven stumbled over the words not sure what to say as he gave Jai the food and crawled back into the corner beside her, hiding in the shadows.

She laid back against the wall and took small bites of the bread that Kraven had given her as other small children flocked to her looking for support. They had just witnessed something that their eyes shouldn't have seen in their lifetime. Some whimpered in fear, others were speechless and the rest wanted the comfort from someone older than them. She ruffled the children's hair and held some close while the others small arms encircled her body as if she could save them from the dark beings. She began to hum a tune, which quickly calmed most of the children and caught the attention of the others. Jai desperately wished for a flute to play instead of having to sing but sing she did.

Waiting for my knight to come for me

Knowing that it was all just a dream

Real love is just a dream

But that is what dreams are for

Hope for the best when things are the worst

Dream for the long lost fields of play

Climb the highest mountain

Fly among the clouds

Get away from this place

And just dream

Seeing things you've never before

Wishing it was all just a bad dream

Not knowing what is right or wrong

Just hoping it will all go away

Hope for the best when things are the worst

Dream for the long lost fields of play

Climb the highest mountain

Fly among the clouds

Get away from this place

And just dream

Take a vow of silence

Find a savior among the doubtful

Hold them tight and never let go

They are the key to your dreams

Hope for the best when things are the worst

Dream for the long lost fields of play

Climb the highest mountain

Fly among the clouds

Get away from this place

And just dream

Sleep and do not be fearful

Dream of better times

Though the nightmare has just begun

Always keep your dream alive

And it will come true

Just dream

As the last chords of her song echoed in the room she noticed that everyone seemed a little calmer, less high strung. The tension was broken just a small bit but every bit counted. Everyone had fallen asleep, whether it was cuddled against each other or huddled in a corner; sleep cast its eerie silence. By the end of the song the candles had blown out making it hard for most to see but Jai could see perfectly. She looked around but didn't move due to all the clinging kids on her. She saw Kraven in his corner huddled in a ball. She shed a single tear remembering Hiya and sending out her sympathy to him. She saw his back shudder and a sniff…she figured he was crying and she didn't want to bother him. So she got situated and slowly let sleep claim her as well, pushing all pain aside to live in a world of her own for a while.

v

Jai woke up to screaming. One of the children from her cell was being drug from the cell by a cloaked person. The screaming roused the rest of the kids who all in turn started screaming on the top of their lungs. The companions of the mystery person shuddered at the calamity and started to beat the outstretched hands back into the cages. But Jai wasn't going to let the child get out of her grasp with out a fight. So she charged the being knocking it to the ground outside of her cage doors. She saw black hair fly from the hood as a gasp of pain escaped its lips. When its eyes opened they were filled with rage. As far as Jai could tell the being was human...for the most part so with that she began to circle the downed being. She circled around crouched in a fighting stance beckoning the black haired being to fight. The other kids cheered her on while the other beings tried to get close enough to capture Jai and force her back. She fought viciously for everyone in the room for what the creatures did to her and the others parents. She fought in memory of Hiya and the scar on her face that would remind her forever. But even such noble fighting was worthless. The creature she was fighting was far more powerful than a 15-year-old girl. The odds were stacked and only got worse. The other three beings joined their comrade and began to beat on the girl. Punching, kicking, and pounding her with everything they had but not once did she scream. She hissed in pain as she felt more ribs break, and bit her lip to stop from screaming when she was punched like a bag. When the beating was over she just stared up at them making a blood promise that before she died she would kill each and every being like them. And with that they threw her in the cell and took the original child they desired locking the cage as they left.

"Jai! Are you okay?" Kraven asked as he rushed over to Jai who was huddled on the floor surrounded by concerned children.

"Just brilliant." Jai winced as she got up and collapsed into Kraven's arms. She then let him help her over to the only bed in the cell. "Relax, I'll take care of you. Hurry and get me some water and cloth, and possibly a blanket…borrow one from the others if you can't find one." he ordered the others who quickly set to work wanting to help there "savior" as best they could. He gingerly wiped away the blood from her face, then tended to her broken ribs as best he could by wrapping them in tight bandages. A few times Jai cried out because of the pain, which she quickly silenced, Kraven always apologizing vehemently for hurting her. Each time she laughed causing her more pain. It was so funny to see her normally tough friend acting like a frightened child. But they were all frightened…she could see it in their eyes. Once Kraven was done with the bandaging he sat at the bedside as the children clambered to her side and his wanting to be close to someone. Seeing that they needed some kind of comfort she started a story.

"Once upon a time…a few kids just like you guys got together and…" she and Kraven together strung a story that each child swore was real. Halfway through many of the children were wide eyed and adding each of their own little details. Some drew pictures in the mud of the characters. Others acted the fight scenes out. But by 2 hours through each child was asleep along with many of the other small children in the cages. So the older ones took care of making sure that everyone was okay before settling down to waste their own fears away.

Jai sat in the silence enjoying the fact that everything was quiet for once. She let all her fears just take over consuming her in a fake darkness. The dark melancholy was all that she had ever lived with and she was used to it but this was different. She actually feared for once in her life. She smiled always so that she could forget the pieces of her broken memory, whose shards were painfully piercing her heart. It seemed that no matter what she did trouble and sorrow followed. First it was her parents who she saw slaughtered before her when she was 2 years old, then Hiya and now she understood that all these children and the teens were going to be taken away one by one until there was no one left. 'Best not make any friends here…it will hurt too much when they go and never come back like that little girl.' She winced when she clenched her fist jarring her ribs in the process. 'Pain…it shows I am still alive.' she gave a haughty chuckle as she peered into the darkness. Everyone was doomed…it was a lottery…all you could do was wait until you card was pulled and know it was all over. Jai then forced herself to think of better times, happier things rather than the dark holes they were in. And with that she fell into a sleep riddled with images of men in cloaks, blue eyes and a random gold pair, the cloaks would fall to the ground to reveal men and women…black hair, black wings…epitome of evil. At one point the dream got so bad that she shot up awake her wounds protesting at the sudden movement. Kraven gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand as he smiled, eyes green eyes knowing that they would never be able to leave. After that both went back to sleep, wishing that reality was just a nightmare and they would all wake up safe at home again.

**Thanks to those who have kept up with this story for its second chapter and all. I know that its kind of a bad place to stop but it seemed right at the moment. Please review I need all the help I can get.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Broken Hearts**_

**Author:** Marie Delcore

**_Summary_**: _This is the prequel to Tenenbrae: Demon Tale. This is the story of Jai Kala and how she became an Omega or "Faun" as she will be called in few chapters. There will be much sadness and like in all of my stories...once someone says three simple words...they are prone to death quickly after. So tissues will be neededthis chappy._

**_Disclaimer_**: No need for one because these are my stories. Please if you are going to use these characters please contact me via review...my email is currently on the fritz. I wrote the poem/song thingy in the story so please tell if using. Thanks loads and Please review.

Chapter 3

Days passed each on the same as the next. Food came, and the cloaked people came and left. Around midday they would come back and bring more good and leave yet again. But it was during the afternoon that they came and took a child away. After a few days everyone got so used to it that no one batted an eye. It was everyone's way of making sure that they didn't feel all sad about being dragged to the unknown knowing that they wouldn't return to see the familiar faces. And then supper was served then everyone went to sleep…but it wasn't sleep just a period of time when everyone closed their eyes and went to their own little place. After getting beat up each time she tried to save a kid Jai gave up like the rest though it wasn't in her nature. Each time one was taken she hung her head, her short black hair shielding her saddened golden eyes as the girl, boy, friend were taken away to an unknown fate. She told the other children stories, marked the days on the wall, sang songs, danced once well enough and tried to calm their fears. But after a while each one grew numb…the stories couldn't satisfy the need for open space. The songs couldn't lift the heart. The dance grew slow and sad. But still it was worth trying to keep at least a hope of escape alive. Each day a child was taken and their numbers grew thin. Each person still alive, who was mostly the older children and the teenagers, wondered when their time would come to an end. But it would all change one day when a man with gold eyes came into the room.

Everyone was stretched out across the cages staring mindlessly at the ceiling. They would take turns playing mind games, word games, and silent games. But one day when the cloaked people came Jai and Kraven noticed that one of the people had gold eye. Jai gasped when she saw the heartless eyes. 'Eyes…just like mine.' Jai thought to her self as she rushed over to the bars grasping the cloak of the being pulling it completely off to reveal a handsome face, pale skin, pale yellow almost white hair that cascaded down the mans back and gold eyes that were as heartless as a killers.

"Get back wench." the man spat pushing her grasping hand away, his voice low, filled with malice.

"What are you?" Jai whispered as she looked back into those eyes. Kraven looked at the man behind the bars in awe amazed that the man was human.

"Why should I tell you? For what reason?" the man turned and sat on the back of his heels coming eye level to Jai, his mouth pulled back in a sneer.

"Well…my eyes are just like yours…I want to know what you are…maybe I am just like you." Jai whispered as she drew her face closer to the bars.

"I am a necromancer and you have no power to stop what is coming for you." the man summoned a glimmering substance in his hand. And suddenly his other hand shot out and grabbed around Jai's neck pulling her toward the bars. Jai saw the shimmering substance change into a sinister sword as he let Jai go and pulled Kraven towards the bar, moving faster than either had ever seen. The necromancer used the very point of the knife to trace a line down the boy's cheek…the whole time he did not let the man have the pleasure of hearing him scream. Jai quivered as she watched her friend get mutilated and she too summoned the same kind on substance without a hint of qualm forming it into a rock to throw at the man. When she threw it, it connected causing the necromancer to drop Kraven and immediately pull his hand back from inside the cage. He made a quick motion to his companions and they took another teenager. He donned the cloak and left. Jai would never forget the look in his eyes. His eyes showed hatred, and joy all at the same time puzzling jai as she went to help her friend.

"Kraven are you okay?" Jai asked the others watching her back.

"Yeah. It's just a scratch just like yours. Guess we can both be ugly together." Kraven laughed to himself as he wiped the blood away from his cheek. He smiled up at Jai who just shook her head and offered him a hand to get up which he gladly accepted.

The two just laughed happy that they were still together with their other friends. But few were left and Jai had a sickening feeling in her stomach that Kraven was going to be next.

That night after everyone fell asleep, everyone except Jai and Kraven that is, they began to talk about life, where they wanted to be at that moment. Kraven seemed edgy as if he knew the end was near as well. Jai understood the feeling all too well and didn't want the night to end because she knew the inevitable would happen.

"Jai." Kraven whispered his eyes hidden behind his brown hair.

"Yeah? What's on your mind?" Jai asked staring at the ceiling wondering what was on her friends mind.

"There is something that I…uh…have been wanting to uh tell um you for a while…and well like now words are completely eluding me." he shook his head

"Well you could just spit it out…if it helps any I do that when ever I have something on my mind that I cant find the right words to." Jai said as she turned to lay on her side to look at her friend in the darkness the single candle sent shadows across his face making him look more handsome than ever.

"Well okay. Promise you wont hate me for this." Jai nodded her promise and he took a deep breath…the one right before the plunge not knowing if the parachute would weather the fall. "I really…um…**_really_** like you a lot. More than a friend." he sputtered as he quickly began fiddling with his fingers his head bowed.

"I never knew Kraven. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jai asked she scooted closer to the boy before her taking his hands in hers.

"Well I wasn't sure when would be a good time but I have this feeling like this is the last time I will have the chance to and I just wanted to say it before it was too late."

"I totally understand. And well I have a little secret too. I always liked you. You were my first friend and you didn't treat me like a normal girl. You accepted me for who I was. And the feeling grew over the years but I didn't know how to tell you either. Guess we were both stupid." both teens laughed soft scared laughter.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean the first time I met you…you ran into me and it was the first time I had ever kissed a girl on accident of course. I thought it was the end of the world then but now I think it was funny and wish that I could kiss you again but for other reasons." Kraven smiled his eyes glowing with the friendly fire Jai had come to know so well.

"Well no time like the present. I mean the population here is growing thin and well don't mean to be blunt but our time is coming. What's wrong with a kiss?" Jai explained nonchalantly as she moved closer to Kraven, their hands intertwined perfectly as if made for each other.

Jai and Kraven both moved closer to the other. Jai looking into his green eyes seeing the care and love he had kept pent up for so long. Kraven saw the same in her gold eyes and saw the knowledge, the history and the fear. When their faces were close they both moved for the kiss closing their eyes letting their love guide them. When they broke the kiss they were both grinning like fools as they kissed again with all the pent of passion behind it. And after the kiss they laid down to sleep his arm protectively curled around her waist as she held his hand in hers. They then both fell asleep and had a happy dream for the first time since they had entered the nightmare.

The next day Jai and Kraven were always seen hand in hand, arm in arm, or just nearby each other. But when the cloaked people came both of them knew that one or the other was going. Soon Jai found out that it was Kraven who was to be leaving. She shed the first tears in a long while as they pulled him away. She gave him one last kiss, and a hug as they tore them apart. The last words she heard him say as he was taken away were "I will always be with you. I love you. I promise." And Jai never saw him again.

v

**So end of chapter three. I know its a really bad ending and all that jazz but well I'll let the imagination of my reader run wild. Celed-dil in background is laughing manically until Marie hits her over head As in stories before...everyone should know never say you love someone in a bad situation...Bad things happen. Well thanks for reading and please review! . The last chapter will be added as soon as I can put it up**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tenenbrae: Broken Heart**_

**Author:** Marie Delcore

**_Summary_**: _This is the prequel to Tenenbrae: Demon Tale. This is the story of Jai Kala and how she became an Omega or "Faun" as she will be called in few chapters. There will be much sadness and like in all of my stories...once someone says three simple words...they are prone to death quickly after. So tissues will be needed in a few chappies._

**_Disclaimer_**: No need for one because these are my stories. Please if you are going to use these characters please contact me via review...my email is currently on the fritz.

_**Summary for this Chapter**_: Tissues...really... this is a sad chapter and a really gory one too...final chapter. Oh and some bad language . this is a pre-warning

Six months had passed by the tallies on the wall and Jai was the last person left in the cell. She knew the day would come but she wondered why exactly she was saved for last. She had fallen into a state of emotional shock when Kraven was taken away and for two weeks had been completely silent, not saying a word to any of the remaining people. One by one they were taken away until only she was left.

In the days after the others slowly began to be taken away, Jai practiced summoning weapons just like the necromancer did that one day. She found out that she had to push her mind into the river of Death in order to get a soul to form into the thing she desired but her control over the soul was weak. It would stay in one form for a moment before flashing out of existence as quickly as it came. The more she tried the easier it became but still the desired form only stayed for a while. But that was all she needed for when they came to get her.

The cloaked men came the same time as they did every other day and Jai seemingly walked out knowing her fate. But once out of the cage she quickly summoned a soul and formed it into a halberd taking down as many people she could before the soul vanished. She took down about three of the five that were there before the other two grabbed her once the weapon had vanished. One of the people who had gold eyes scoffed at the pathetic attempt to gain freedom as they carried her through the dark shadowed hallways into a large room filled with strange and mysterious objects. In the center of the room was a table with restraints that was dyed a dark color while beside the table was a pool of a black liquid that shimmered crimson when in a certain light. And the smell…irony and human like. Jai suddenly realized what the liquid was and puked emptying the contents of her stomach. She was pale and shaking as the men dragged her closer to the table. She flailed and twisted trying to get away from the pool of blood and the table but her captors were just too strong for the 13-year-old girl. Jai gave up and let then drag her shaking and full of fear to the table and fastened the restraints around her ankles, wrists, neck and waist buckling her down tightly to the table.

"What are you bastards doing?" Jai spat in anger trying to mask her fear as two men with black hair and black wings checked the tightness of the restraints. "Who the hell are you?"

"_We_ are black angels. We are cursed and more powerful than you can ever imagine. Pain is a delight to us and well lets just say that you are our play toy for this evening." one replied his blue eyes glowing manically. "As far as what we are doing that is none of your business."

"You wouldn't understand our purpose so it would be stupid to tell you anything." the other responded his voice barely over a whisper, his black hair shielding his eyes and he had no wings, as he gently touched Jai's arm. She felt as if he didn't actually want to hurt her but was being forced to. "It will all be over soon." and with that both of them left her side joining a circle of other cloaked figures known as black angels. And soon the circle parted to allow passage for a number close to six people through, two of which had gold eyes that pierced through the shadows of the hoods.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise. Out of all the children whose bodies were weak…mortal…we find that we have an immortal in our grasp. This is the answer we have been waiting for. This time our plans will succeed." one black angel replied as he threw down his cloak, revealing brilliant blue eyes, jet-black hair, a set of wings, and an air of arrogance. "Let the fun begin as the mortals say." he said his voice dangerously low as the six made a ring around the table each discarding the cloaks.

Two women, two dark angels, and two necromancers encircled Jai as her body began to shake with terror. They all began to chant a strange language as the one who talked first summoned a black blade the length of his forearm as he in one move slit Jai's throat.

"Sad isn't it that you try to breathe but you can't get it. It will elude you until the end which won't be too long my dear." the black angel said as he dipped his hand in Jai's blood, which flowed at an alarming rate from her neck as she gasped for breath, her eyes wide with fear until her body stopped moving and her eyes grew dim. Her life was ended. And then he made another wound on her right arm from the crook of her arm to the wrist letting more blood flow. Before sealing it up with a dark art that left a tattoo of a dragon visible to everyone.

But her soul was held captured by one of the necromancers. Then he made another wound on her right arm from the crook of her arm to the wrist letting more blood flow. Before sealing it up with a dark art that left a tattoo of a dragon visible to everyone After that the chant continued all her blood drained from her body into a large cauldron that was set beside the table. Then a drop of different colored blood was added to Jai's original blood. The first black angel cried out each type of blood that was added, which consisted of each kind of demon, immortal, power. And finally to add even more power of Death a powerful necromancer was killed on the spot to add all his blood to the mix. The liquid in the cauldron changed color each time a different type was added and finally it turned jet black. The black angels who were in the room all looked wide eyed with anticipation as they chanted a reversal spell to return the blood back into the host's body. The wound was sealed so that only a ribbon like scar remained around her neck. And finally the necromancer holding her soul returned it back to her body, sealing it inside her body so that it could never leave to the land of the dead while life still lived.

"My brother's and sisters. Too long has it been that we have been banned from the heavens! Too long has it been since we have felt revenge for our loss! Now it is our time for revenge! We will satisfy our desires and live our own way instead of a meaningless life! Arise Faun! Bringer of Death! Come to my aid!" the black angel said to the rest of the restless angels as he turned to Jai's body, which was breaking the restraints that bound her to the table.

Jai felt different as she placed her feet on the cold stones that encircled the table before it led to the pool of blood. She looked at her hands, they were the same but she felt more powerful, stronger. She could hear voices she had heard before and pushed them to the back of her mind as she studied herself even more. She felt the scar over her eye that didn't change but she found the one on her neck, and tilted her head in curiosity. Somehow her body became for toned, muscular, different. She felt power surging through her veins she never felt before as she gold eyes shone with curiosity. She looked upon her tattered clothes and quickly thought up a different outfit. Black cloth wound its self around her body, a tunic and pants were created, a black choker that covered only half of the scar on her neck. Around her waist was a silver sash that trailed to the ground and into the pool of blood. She looked down and smiled in appreciation with the newfound power and change in clothes. She was beginning to wonder how she got the powers and then in a flash she saw what they did to her from another point of view. She saw the transfer of blood, and everything. It was in that moment that she snapped. She began to walk over to the black angel who looked on the girl with pride. She then in a flash moved to be beside the black angel and wrapped one hand around his throat lifting him off the ground. His eyes were wide with fear because he didn't have the control he desired over the girl who had the powers that rivaled the gods. He writhed in her grip as her nails punctured his skin, blood trailing rivers down his neck as he slowly strangled to death. Jai cast aside the body, which came to a stop in the pool of blood, his own mixing with the others he killed, his eyes staring lifeless at the ceiling of the room. Then she moved on to the other black angels who were scattering. The ones that flew were quickly shoved back to the ground their bodies broken and bloody from the impact, ones that ran were taken down my blasts of energy and slices by the halberd. Only one survived and he was spared. The one who shielded his eyes from the pain and wished her no harm. She let him leave as she hovered, her wings faded from black to blood red, over the carnage. Her eyes followed the man as he left and she followed after making sure that she was going to get out. And finally she saw sunlight for the first time in six months, she felt the warmth on her skin and let the darkness fade away for the moment. She then formed a ball of power in her hand and let it fall on the black fortress. It exploded and collapsed into just a pile of rubble, just a bad memory. And with that Jai flew off.

She left all of the pain and the fear behind but the power and the unnatural abilities stayed with her. Soon she feared the power and the destruction that she could do. She feared that more people like the black angels would try to use her for the same reason. She knew this and quickly tried to kill her self. She created a sword and threw herself upon it impaling her self on it dying instantly. But the sword vanished and Jai woke up. The blood was gone as was the wound and she was still alive. Angry that her attempt didn't work she walked off contemplating all possible means of death.

She tried to jump off a cliff with jagged rocks below, but her wounds again were healed, the bones that were broken mended. A sword through the stomach didn't work either. She had even tried to drown herself but woke up floating lazily down a river not dead. She cursed herself every time that she tried to die but couldn't. She hated now being able to die and then an idea popped into her mind. Get in a fight in which she would more than likely lose and then she would die. So she sought out a fight with a maji and his dragon. True they were more than a match for her and she did die, but it was only for a short period of time. It took a few days for the wounds to heal, while during that time she lay in a sort of slumber that kept her alive but in a dormant stated until the wounds were healed and body back to its functioning order. Again she cursed herself when she woke up to find herself still stuck to the normal world and the harsh reality bit. She finally realized that she was immortal; she couldn't die no matter what. She had to live with mortals, knowing each of them would die while she lived on. And so she left and lived her life in a secluded part of a dark wood that no one entered for over a 100 years trying everyday and not succeeding at killing her self. Finally she decided it was time to change and try a different approach to things. She reverted to a soul form, body and all. She 'flew' around the world looking for a body, a fetus, that hadn't acquired a soul to inhabit so that she could be reborn and begin a life new all over again. She sealed her powers and memories inside her body, locked deep within her mind but her eyes changed from gold to blue-gray. There she waited to be reborn, into a new world and meeting new people. From there she would meet a boy named Hakel in a fist fight over a toy, winning and becoming inseparable friends, another boy named Ken who loved the art of sword fighting, a girl named Kai who was just plain weird and another boy by the name of Kosuke who would follow in everyone's footsteps. All off them would band together to form an unbreakable bond that would only be broken through death and terror induced by those who seek revenge and control over the being they created. Only time would tell how bad things were about to get and how painful regaining memories. Jai would soon know that the reason she smiled was to shield her sadness and pain from the world for good reasons.

**Well this is the last chapter in this story. The story continues on in Tenebrae: Demon Tale for Jai Kala's story and for Sonya's story Tenebrae: Shadows only She can See. Thanks for all the reviews and such. Hope you all enjoyed. I intend on making it a point where Jai and Sonya meet up at one point along the line but I haven't gotten that far yet. Thanks much though everyone. . Marie Delcore**


End file.
